


Lazy Morning

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/16 Lazy MorningWhen Tsuzuru's morning class gets canceled, he ends up rewarded by a quiet morning with the director.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 45
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Lazy Morning

Tsuzuru stifled a yawn as he worked furiously on his computer, its bright glow the only light in the room. He knew he should get to bed soon. He had class in the morning and the overall script was done, but he and Izumi had decided that the character Homare was playing needed a major change to his character arc and Tsuzuru wanted to get the problem fixed as soon as possible. He just couldn’t relax when he had a problem like this hanging over his head. It was better to get it done in one shot if he could, even if that one shot happened to span over multiple days and nights. 

He mentally groaned when he saw that it was two A.M. Of course he’d decided to make this change to the script on one of the nights before his eight A.M. class. Having college courses so early should be illegal. 

Shaking off his dread, he went back to work. If he hadn’t finished the changes he needed by four, then he would stop to get at least a few hours of rest before class. 

When Tsuzuru finished the changes to the character arc that he wanted a few hours later, he sat back with a satisfied sigh. Until he glanced at the time in the corner of the screen and saw that it was 4:30. This time, he couldn’t stop an audible groan as he dragged his hands over his face. Oh well. It would be a rough day, but at least he’d finished the changes. 

Shutting his laptop, he dragged himself into bed and set his phone alarm for 7:15. 

~.~

Much too soon, Tsuzuru found himself groggily searching for his phone to shut off the alarm. He blinked bleary eyes at his phone and saw that he had an email from his professor. Opening it up, he breathed a grateful sigh of relief to see that class had been canceled due to the professor’s son being sick and him not being able to find a babysitter. 

Not that Tsuzuru was happy his professor’s son was sick. He hoped the boy was okay, but in the meantime, he was more than happy to toss his phone aside and lay back down. 

~.~

At around eleven A.M., Tsuzuru wandered into the kitchen for breakfast and found Izumi there working on her laptop. 

“What are you still doing here?” she asked in surprise.

“Class got canceled,” he explained, opening up the fridge and pulling out the leftovers from the breakfast Omi had undoubtedly made that morning. “So I slept in.” 

“What lucky timing, since I’m sure you were up most of the night revising the script.”

Tsuzuru winced as he turned and walked to the table, but Izumi’s eyes danced with a teasing light. He was grateful since she often chastised him for pulling all-nighters to work on the script. 

“You know me,” he said with a shrug. “I can’t rest when a problem with the script is hanging over my head. I’m only able to relax after the problem is resolved.”

“And while I appreciate and am grateful for your dedication to your work and to the company’s plays, I also want you to show some dedication to your health. You never know, getting adequate sleep all the time might help stimulate ideas when you’re stuck on a play. They say that quality sleep is good for clearing your mind and giving you solutions to problems. Maybe you should try that next time.”

“Maybe,” he said non-committedly, He knew he wouldn’t, but was half-afraid Izumi might try to force the issue if he didn’t at least look like he was considering the idea. 

When Izumi fell silent and went back to work, Tsuzuru felt himself relax. The common room was actually quite peaceful with just the two of them in it. Mornings and evenings became pretty chaotic with everyone hanging around. Not that he didn’t enjoy that. He loved the actors of the Mankai Company. All of them had something unique and valuable to offer, but it was kind of nice to sit one-on-one with the director. 

He jumped when he suddenly found her standing right next to him. 

“Here,” she said, leaning down to hand him a coffee. “I noticed you didn’t have a drink and there was still some coffee brewing from what I made this morning.” 

“Th-thanks,” he mumbled, feeling himself turn pink. Why was it that despite him working closely with Izumi all the time he still blushed any time she got super close to him? It didn’t make sense to him that he could be so comfortable with Izumi and also get so flustered by her. Regardless of the reason, he vowed that Masumi would not find out that Tsuzuru got to have the director all to himself that morning. No matter how peaceful things were now, it wouldn’t be worth the hassle later if Masumi found out.


End file.
